Love's Journey
by LoveofVelma
Summary: The forth in The Iron Maiden series, The Iron Maiden had been retired but will she come out of retirement when Tommy is kidnapped? How will the kidnapping affect Hanna's coming of age?
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network.

All other characters, events, locations are the figments of the author's imagination

Love's Journey

Chapter one: The Journey Begins

Before the two couples had moved to the main island to await the 'Spirit' and the return trip home, they had arranged for Tommy to visit during the summer vacation before entering high school. Velma had observed Hanna's downcast face on not being invited and deprived of Tommy's presence during his two week absence. It had taken some talking between Velma, Daphne and Hanna on one side and Hanna's parents on the other before they relented. They had compromised with Hanna visiting if Tommy stayed with Fred and Daphne while Hanna would remain as the guest of Shaggy and Velma.

Tommy and Hanna weren't overjoyed with this arrangement but as Tommy told her it was better than the alternative: being separated completely during his trip to Coolsville.  
The young couple walked along the beach, the shadows lengthening, telling the story of the coming darkness as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Tommy reached down, picked up a pebble and flung it into the sea.

"I'll have to go in soon" Hanna sighed as she snuggled into his embrace.  
"A few minutes more" his voice a request rather than a question.

"Mmmm…I wonder if we will have moments like this in Coolsville?" she acquiesced to his request, wanting to extend their time together as long as possible.  
"If I know Aunt Daphne, we'll be able to arrange something…why are you trembling?"

"I guess going to a new place, new people I don't know. You've been there; I've never been away from Bermuda. Do you think they'll like me?"  
"They'll love you as much as I do."

"Do you---love me, I mean?"  
He answered by tightening his embrace, "yes" he whispered before his lips touched hers.

---------Xxxxxx

Upon returning home to Coolsville, both couples realized one thing: with growing families, larger homes were a necessity. Shaggy and Velma also realized another reality; with Daphne's book signing and another novel, as yet untitled, in the works along with the word spreading about the newly discovered treasure, they found the book store and 'Nook' too confining for all the new traffic. They began the search for a larger space for the book store along with a new home.

For Shaggy and Velma, the new home came first and what had sold Velma was the boudoir adjoining the master suite. She had immediately placed her stamp on it with a vanity, several wing back chairs and a chaise-lounge.

Time passed quickly for the couples as they settled into their new homes. Velma and Shaggy had settled on a larger space for the book store and 'Nook'. The grand opening had included a small, intimate wedding between Mr. Chase and Mrs. Mason. They told Velma it would be fun to have their wedding at the same place they first met. The grand opening also included a display of doubloons and some of the less valuable pieces of treasure.

On a clear, warm day in June, the big Jumbo Jet kissed the tarmac at Coolsville International. After clearing customs, Long John, Tommy and Hanna entered the terminal proper. There were hugs but no exuberant display from Tommy or Hanna.

"Long John, will you be staying over?" Daphne inquired; ever the hostess she was already planning which bedroom she would put him in.  
"No, I'll be returning to Bermuda in a matter of hours. Hanna's older sister is staying with Mari and Sam."

"Sam?" Velma was surprised, being informed that Mari had given birth to a baby girl.  
"Samantha, but Sam for short" Long John explained.

"Sorry we couldn't make it back for the birth" Fred apologized.

"Oh, that's okay; the waiting room was filled to capacity by friends, I barely found a seat for myself."

"You didn't go in to watch the birth process?" Daphne asked. Long John laughed "I choose not to. The doctor would be busy with two patients, he didn't need a third.  
I was informed that I was to remind you of your agreement regarding Hanna. Good luck with that one. I've got enough time for a bite before my return trip." With farewell hugs Long John headed for the upstairs cafeteria while the two couples with Tommy and Hanna headed outside to their cars.

"That's the one" one man pointed down into the main floor. "The red head…"  
"Good looking legs!" the second man whistled softly.  
"Keep your eyes in your head, and your mind on the job! Here comes that tall dude----time to leave!"

-------Xxxxxx

Velma sat at her vanity dressed in pajamas, combing her hair. She heard the shower grow quiet and minutes later Hanna knocked on the open door. "I wanted to say good night…do I call you Velma or Aunt Velma?"

Velma smiled at Hanna's discomfort over something as simple as what to call an elder out of respect.

"Velma will do, please come in, we haven't had time to get to know each other. Is your room satisfactory?" Velma moved over to take one of the wing backs, indicating the other. "Is Shaggy still outside?"

Hanna entered the boudoir, accepting the offered chair "He and Scooby are taking Tommy to Fred and Daphne's. The room is so beautiful and for a girl from Bermuda, it's huge. Thank you for inviting me…"

"You're welcome. Hanna, this is my retreat. What's said here between Shaggy and I or between us, stays here. If you don't mind me saying, the look on your face tells me you have something on your mind, do you want to talk about it? If it's Tommy maybe you should talk to Daphne. She knows him better than I do?"

"Maybe that's the point and I can't talk to my parents about Tommy" Hanna took a deep breath as if making up her mind to speak or not. The decision made, she continued "You know Tommy and I will be in high school when school starts in the fall. I know that means we will be meeting new friends…" her hands twitched as if they had a mind of their own.

"Hanna, are you having second thoughts about the ring Tommy gave you? Going steady is pretty serious…" she left the implied thought unfinished.

"No, no second thoughts, Tommy is a great guy but…how do you know if he's 'the one'?"  
Velma smiled; Hanna hadn't corrected the 'going steady' gambit.

"Hanna, I can't answer that question, only you can answer that question. But let me tell you a story, it might help…"

Hanna's journey to love had begun…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' note: Velma's story fits several episodes or made for TV movies. I leave it to the reader as to which one…

Chapter Two: Wonderment

Velma leaned back "The four of us (five counting Scooby) were on one of our many mysteries. I met someone I felt attracted to; he was debonair, charismatic and he showed me a lot of attention. I wasn't quite sure how to handle all that attention; no one had done that before. I allowed myself to think "What if…he felt the same way?" Well, to make a long story short he ended up not only one of the bad guys but the bad guy!

Shaggy and Scooby saved the day as they did many times; we solved the mystery, and headed home in the Mystery Machine, Fred driving and Daphne riding shotgun. She always rode shotgun! That left Shaggy, Scooby and I to share the back; no one knew what to say so no one said anything. We drove in silence for a while; then Shaggy did something, not a big deal really, but it meant a lot to me.

He moved over, sitting beside me; he didn't say anything, just gathered me up in his arms and held me while I cried my eyes out. He wouldn't need to wash that T-shirt; my tears were doing a good job of that. When I had cried to the point that there were no more tears to shed; he didn't try to kiss me, or move away, or to push me away, he let me fall asleep in his arms. The point is that love, true love, loves that person's well-being before your own. Shaggy did that so many times I've lost count. It would take many years before I recognized that love.

The question may not be "Is Tommy 'the one'", but "can I be 'the one' for Tommy?"  
"I…I'd like to be" Hanna held her hands demurely in her lap. "Good night and thank you."

"Good night Hanna"  
"Have a nice girls talk, she seems to be quite a girl?" Shaggy asked entering the room after Hanna left.  
"No Shaggy, quite a young lady…now, take me to bed, I'm not _that_ big yet."

The following day was spent showing Hanna the sights offered by Coolsville. She stared wide eyed at every thing but the large theater whose side wall retracted to allow guests to dance under the stars was just too much, forcing her to sit and gaze at the imposing structure; they procured tickets for the performance that night.

Lunch was filled with talk of what she had seen and experienced, some for the first time. After lunch Hanna declared the fact that she had nothing to wear to such a fine party.

"Never mind Cinderella, your fairy godmother is on the job" Daphne was in her natural element, her hunting prowess honed to razor sharpness. "Every girl needs a basic black dress, we will start there. It needs to be romantic, feminine, daring yet tasteful."

And so the trek began with the guys following unenthusiastically until Daphne headed toward an intimate apparel store; suddenly the guys steps picked up, their voices full of laughter. Hanna held back, unsure about the store. She stepped in front of Tommy, whispering something, and then turned to Fred, also whispering. The guys said they would catch up with the girls later at a refreshment bar and headed off.

"What did you say to Tommy and Fred?" Daphne wondered.  
"Only that if I went in there" she pointed at the store "I couldn't pick anything out with three _guys_ looking over my shoulder. I suggested they find some place else to go."  
"Good for you" Velma applauded.  
"Then let's get to it!" Daphne added, heading into the store.

Daphne and Velma had to smile when Hanna stepped into the store…and stopped; her mouth agape at the displayed items. She started to walk slowly among the displays, she had never seen or knew such items even existed!

"Hanna, we just need the basics, no need to get too exotic" Daphne said as Hanna held up a black garter belt "Do women actually wear these?"  
"Yes Hanna, _we_ do, on occasion" Velma had trouble to keep from laughing out loud.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"  
"It's okay Hanna" Daphne found she had the same problem. "I think this is more in line with what we're looking for" leading her to a different display.

With purchases in hand the girls headed forward on their trek. "You are in high school, which means parties, dates, and other occasions. You need a dress that can fill many roles. Prom dresses are a bit different so we'll hold that for another time. Now, we need a dress for tonight."

When Hanna stepped out of the dressing room, the broad smile on her face told Velma and Daphne they need look no further. The little black dress with steel-gray spider web lace across the bodice and the peek-a-boo back fit all the criteria Daphne had laid out before.  
"Add a wrap matching the lace, a necklace, and a small clutch to hold your hankies and you are set!" Daphne proclaimed.  
"I get the clutch…why hankies?" Hanna questioned.  
"Because girl, when Tommy sees you in that dress, he's going to drool all over himself, and guys don't always carry hankies."

It would be a shame that Tommy wouldn't see her in the dress…at least tonight.

------Xxxxxx

"I'm going out with Tommy, throw the ol' football around a bit before getting ready for tonight" Fred called to Daphne.  
"I'll call you guys in when it's time. I'm going to lay down for a while first" Daphne replied.

A little over an hour later, Daphne rose, checked the clock and headed out to call the guys in, time to start getting ready. She was surprised when she opened the door that Fred and Tommy weren't in the front yard or the back when she checked.

"Fred! Tommy!" She called out, stepping into the front yard. "Fred!" she yelled when she saw his still form laying on the edge of the lawn. She rushed to him, rolling him onto his back. "Freddie!! Darling!" Daphne looked worriedly around the yard, and then ran into the house to call for an ambulance. Reaching for her cell, she made another call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The F. B. I. Arrives

"Velma!? Fred's been hurt, Tommy's gone, I think kidnapped! I've called the ambulance and will ride with Fred…"  
"Daph, we'll meet you at the hospital." Velma interrupted.  
"Thanks guys…gotta run, I hear the sirens now."

Shaggy, Velma and Hanna fresh from her shower, her hair still wet, sat on uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, waiting on news of Fred's condition. Waiting wasn't easy and all three fidgeted, stood to walk around and tried to tell the others that Fred would be okay.

---------Xxxxxx

In Fred's room, Daphne looked at her husband, his head bandaged. He had been unconscious since Daphne had found him hours ago. "Concussion" the doctor had said. They would be keeping Fred until he regained consciousness but he didn't know when that would be.

She saw his eyes flutter, then open half way "Daph."

"I'm here my darling…what happened…quickly…"

"Two, no three men. They came from opposite directions; one asked directions, the other must have hit me from behind, third drove car. Daph, pants pocket, when I fell, I tore man's coat pocket, tore button loose, put it in pocket before I passed out…Tommy?"

"Gone, taken by the three. You rest, I love you, you know."

"I know…love you more." he fell asleep.

Daphne had found a sack for Fred's clothes but hadn't had time to go through the pockets when the door opened.  
"Mrs. Jones? I'm Special Agent in Charge Brand, F.B. I. This case is officially a kidnapping. I need to ask a few questions if I may."

Daphne turned to see two men dressed in black suits. Her voice dripped venom when she said "You may not! My husband is lying unconscious; I have three friends who have been waiting to hear about my husband and …you have my address I presume…you'll want to set up your equipment. I'm going to see my friends then go home. I'll answer any questions there, not here! I'll have coffee ready in thirty minutes." with that Daphne picked up the bag with Fred's clothes and walked out, leaving SAC Brand looking at the door as it closed.

"Daph how's Fred?" Velma jumped up at the sight of her friend, hugging her.  
"He's doing as well as expected. Doctor says he has a concussion…" her voice dropped to a whisper "F.B. I. here, may be watching, take this, I found them in Fred's pants pocket. I'll call."

In a normal voice Daphne continued "Hanna, I'm so sorry about tonight."  
"Don't worry Daphne, there will be other nights…Tommy…is Tommy okay?"  
"Honey, I just don't know right now…I promise we'll do the best we can to bring him home."

Daphne had gotten home, the coffee perking, when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find SAC Brand and the second man. "May we come in?" he asked. She stepped back, "Please, would you like coffee? It's decaff but fresh. No caffeine for me for a while"  
She rubbed her slightly extended stomach to show her delicate condition.

"How far along are you? And where is your phone, we'll need to set up our equipment."  
"Phone is in the living room with an extension in the bedroom. I'm four months along. I'm sorry about snapping at you at the hospital, I normally don't explode like that."

"I understand these aren't normal conditions. I've assigned an agent to your husband's room. Is there any thing you can add to your statement to the police?" SAC Brand spoke softly but Daphne thought that could change in a hurry if need be. There was a controlled energy behind that soft voice like a snake coiled and ready to strike.

"No, I don't think so. Lt. Smiley and I have been friends a long time. He was very kind in leading me through …everything. I'll get your coffee…"

The three sat in silence after the equipment was connected to the phone. "When they call and they will, we need you to keep them on the line as long as possible" SAC Brand informed her. "Have you done this before…kidnapping cases I mean, you seem so calm." Daphne asked. "Some" he didn't elaborate. The agent with earphones on his head didn't join in on the conversation and the three lapsed into silence once more.

The phone rang an hour later. "Stay calm" Agent Brand reminded her as she picked up the phone "Hello"  
"Three million, small bills, we'll be in touch" the voice said.  
"No, you have six hours to return my nephew or I'll be serving heart tartar, you'll supply the heart!" Daphne slammed the phone down, breaking the connection so loud the agent jerked off his earphones. Daphne picked up her cell, hitting a preselected number.

"Who are you calling?" SAC Brand demanded.  
"My sister, her husband is sick…Hi sis, how's Henry? Good to hear…I was just checking." Daphne disconnected the call, picking up her purse.

"Where are you going" SAC Brand was near boiling.  
"Shopping…Agent Brand, What wine do you serve with heart?"

SAC Brand was left to watch another closing door.  
"What kind of woman goes shopping with her husband in the hospital and her nephew missing?" he had turned to watch the other agent replacing the tape.

"A very determined one. I suggest you find the kidnappers before she does and I'd go with a late autumn Riesling or Cabernet Franc." SAC Brand just looked at the agent. "The wine Sir, with heart…of course you could go with a traditional Merlot."

SAC Brand flipped open his cell "Follow her and I know who she called but I want confirmation. And you best not lose her!" He turned his attention back to the other agent

"She doesn't have a sister and you don't drink wine if you're pregnant!"

--------Xxxxxx

Velma ended the call from Daphne. "What can I do?" Hanna asked.  
"Stay here; I don't want you in danger" was Velma's answer.  
"Velma, you said 'love, true love, loves that person's well-being before your own'. Did you mean that or was that just another fairy tale?"

"I meant it, it's no fairy tale, and you're too old for fairy tales anyway" Velma whispered. Hanna's words hadn't been meant to be harsh but Velma felt like she'd been slapped.

"Then I'm going! Anybody messes with my boyfriend, they mess with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Docks

Henri's wasn't as crowded as at other times. Daphne walked in; grabbed a small basket and went about selecting some cheese, specialty crackers and two cans of kippers.

The sailor had come in behind her, also grabbing a small basket. Tall, light brown hair and side whiskers, he carried himself with a quiet confidence. He also selected several cans of kippers among other specialty items before standing behind Daphne as she paid for her purchases.

Daphne turned to leave when she bumped into the sailor; dumping both baskets onto the floor. "So sorry, clumsy of me" the sailor knelt to help her pick up the scattered items.

"one car, dark Ford sedan" he whispered.  
"Not very good, I nearly lost him twice. Three Mill" Daphne whispered. "Thank you" she said, rising.

"Doing anything tonight?"  
"I'm married; anything I will be doing will be with my husband!"

He tipped his sailors hat as she waited for the old woman, bent nearly double, being helped by her young granddaughter, to leave the store. Daphne waited, and then rushed out of the store. The old woman and her granddaughter turned up the street and turned left.

The sailor watched Daphne appreciably until she left the store. Paying for his purchases he added "I need a new flask, mine went overboard. Luckily I wasn't attached to it."  
With his purchases, the sailor crossed the street; getting into the Jeep and drove down one block and turned left. "Get in, no one around" he said to the old woman.

"About time Shaggy' this really hurts my back" Velma got into the Jeep with Hanna.  
"Spot any one of interest?" Shaggy asked as they drove away, Hanna helping Velma in removing the disguise.  
"No, they're very good or they don't care. I don't know which scares me more."  
"Daphne?" Hanna asked.  
"Let's find out" Shaggy pulled to a stop under a streetlight. Rummaging through the bag he came up with two pieces of paper; one the sales slip, the other a quickly written note:

"Ty dks—hrd shps"  
"Translation for us islanders?" Hanna grinned.  
"Try the docks—I heard ship noises in background" Velma offered the requested translation.  
"You got all that from what four misspelled words?" an astonished Hanna asked.  
"They're not misspelled, it's a code Daphne and I worked out, like when she asked about Henry, I knew she meant Henri's. It changes depending on context."

"They're asking for three million" Shaggy added. "The docks? Might as well be the moon: three miles of berthing space, industrial area of a hundred twenty acres, one hundred sixty buildings, not counting the surrounding dives, run down apartment buildings and motels. It's still early, I'll take you girls home then Scooby and I will do a little checking."  
"No, I'm coming too" Hanna exclaimed.  
Velma reached over to squeeze Hanna's hand "_WE_ are coming, where's Scooby?"

"Rear" Scooby crawled from under a blanket between the girls. "Rscoby Racks"  
"Oh, all right! We all go then visit Fred" Shaggy gave in. "Hopefully we'll find something."

--------Xxxxxx

Daphne returned home, pretending to go through the bag of Fred's clothes, then returned to the living room. "I found this while going through Fred's clothes; he must have torn it from one of the kidnappers when they took Tommy." She handed the button that Shaggy had returned at Henri's to Agent Brand.

"Thanks, and we'll have no more surprise 'shopping sprees'. I've heard of Mystery Inc, but this is out of your ballpark."  
Daphne looked defiantly at Agent Brand but turned her eyes away; if not in full surrender at least a guarded truce…for now. "I'm going to see Fred, make your selves at home. I'll be home late, if I come home at all."

---------Xxxxxx

The docks were quiet; security lights on as the Jeep made its way slowly along Front Street. "I didn't expect a welcome sign but something! A car out of place, anything!" a disappointed Shaggy commented as he stopped the Jeep. "Vel, take the wheel. Scooby and I will take a walk."

Hanna started to get out, "No Hanna, I can explain Scooby if it comes to that, I can't explain you _and_ Scooby. now I need you to stay with Velma. Scooby, you take this side of the street, I'll take the other side, no noise."  
"Rokay" Scooby started up the street as Shaggy crossed the street.

"Does Scooby really understand what Shaggy says?" Hanna wondered out loud.  
"I've seen those two do some pretty amazing things. I wouldn't doubt it a minute." Velma drove slowly to the next block and stopped.

"Let me out! This blanket is too hot! Drive to the next block." The voice came from under the blanket making Hanna jump. "Shaggy throwing his voice, trying to be funny"

Velma moved to the next block; Shaggy and Scooby meeting them there, "let's go see Fred and give Daph the bad news: nothing! We need something to narrow our search, this could take forever!"

-----------Xxxxxx

Tommy recognized the sound of the Jeep as it passed by. The man sitting at the lone table glanced up at the sound and started to rise. "I could use some water, I'm awfully thirsty" Tommy tried to distract the man "and some food. I won't try to escape."  
"Why's that kid?"  
"Aunt Daphne will find me and when she does, she's going to kick your butt, I'm going to enjoy that."

The man left, returning momentarily with a glass, "Food is on its way."  
"How much ransom you asking for? Thanks."  
"Three Mill if it's any of your business!"  
"Only three? I got more than that in my savings account!"

The seed had been planted, now to water it just a little…

-------Xxxxxx

"We got nothing" Shaggy whispered in Daphne's ear when he entered Fred's room, giving her a hug, "we'll try again tomorrow. Hey Fred, about time the couch potato woke up" he added, seeing Fred's eyes were open.  
"I'll show you who the couch potato is. Doc says I can get out of here tomorrow morning" Fred took the good natured ribbing.  
"You up to some company? Vel and Hanna are waiting downstairs…that okay with you agent?" Shaggy addressed the F.B.I. agent in the room.

-----------Xxxxxx

The only light was from a small lamp that gave off a meager light when Tommy woke; the same man dozed at the table "you ever hear of Mystery Inc?" he asked the startled man.  
"I heard about those meddling kids, yeah, so?"  
"Kids!?" 'time to water' Tommy thought.

"You don't have a clue do you? You don't really know who you kidnapped do you? You'll never see a dime of that three million."  
"And why is that kid?"

"You broke the rules. Aunt Daphne isn't going to pay a ransom, in fact, If I know Aunt Daphne she'll put that three million up as a reward, you know, 'for information leading to the capture and conviction…'

"And what rule are we supposed to have broken?"

"Mystery Inc has been all over the world solving _other people's_ mysteries…you made it _personal!_ But, I have a plan whereby you can get double what you asked for and not get your butt kicked, interested?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Sunday, Day Two

Sunday dawned; it would be another warm day for Coolsville, it was already warm in the room when Tommy woke. "When's breakfast?" he addressed the man at the table, this was a different man than the night before.  
"On its way" the man said gruffly.

"I hope they remember milk, I like milk…I hope you guys didn't ask for small bills when you asked for that three million that you'll never see. Let's see, three million in small bills….that'll take six, eight suitcases, maybe even ten. Where you going to hide ten suitcases? Personally, I'd ask for a bank transfer into an unnumbered account, or better yet, untraceable high quality gems." 'Let's see if he takes the bait.' Tommy thought.

"How did you know we asked for three million?" again with the gruff voice.  
"Your buddy from last night…it would take two, three days to set up the transfer but I'm willing to double that three _if_ I go home safe and sound."  
"He talks too much! How are you, a kid, gonna pay six million?"  
'He's playing with the bait, time to set the hook.'

"Simple…I call Aunt Daphne, tell her I'm buying my freedom, she gets it and bingo! You're rich by six instead of three and I'm home, safe and sound."

"And what is 'It'?"

"You guys are dumber than a Conch shell! Haven't you heard of the McDuff treasure? My name is McDuff! The treasure they found is so huge they're still counting it. They cut me in for a measly 15 % for a college fund and trust, and I have to go to college to collect that! I went down into the treasure room several times; pocketing what I thought was worth some money, you might say I started my own trust fund."

"Smart, kid. So where did you hid 'it'?" 'Let's land this sucker' Tommy had an answer ready.  
"No way! It's hidden where only I know and it stays that way unless I get my phone call!"

"How do we know you won't run to the cops _if_ we do release you, and I'm not saying we will!"

"I've thought of that too…you don't!...look, first, I'm just a kid but everyone will believe me if I say you had me blindfolded except when you brought food, whatever, and you all wore masks when I wasn't blindfolded, I have no way to identify you…second, I have to trust you to release me safe and sound right?...you guys have to trust me not to say anything to anybody…third, I'm just a kid, like you said, but what's the advantage if I do talk?...none! I'm smart enough to know it takes money to live and I plan on living well!"

---------Xxxxxx

While Tommy talked, selling his plan, Hanna woke, showered, dressed and was walking down the hall when Velma called "Shaggy, Hanna come in here, I have something to show you." 'Here' was the study where Velma had set up her computer and ran the business for the store.  
"What did you find, Vel?" Shaggy asked, walking into the cluttered room. "You need to straighten this room up, Vel. It's a mess!"

"Later. I did some research this morning. Here's what I found. There have been three kidnappings over the past year with the same M.O.. I know it doesn't prove our kidnappers are the same that did these, but I'd bet on it. It is good news/bad news/ more bad news. Bad news is I think our kidnappers have done this before and they're professionals. Good news is that after the ransom was paid, all three victims were found unharmed."

"You said more bad news, what bad news?" Hanna said worriedly.  
"Honey, I think you deserve to know…those other three…were younger than Tommy, this is the first time they've taken a teen…"

"Let me guess…this is also the first time they've asked for this much ransom?"  
"Yes Hanna, it is…they're getting bolder."

"It's time we got bolder also. Hanna, Let's get breakfast then we'll see about narrowing our search." Shaggy said.  
"Why can't we go now?" Hanna wanted to know.

"Hanna", Velma took her hand, "I know you like Tommy, maybe even love him, but you won't do Tommy or us any good if you run off without eating something. Your mind won't be sharp, you'll fell tired quicker and you'll make a mistake at the wrong time. You and Shaggy go have breakfast, I'll call Daph, and she's probably at the hospital."

"What a fool I've been! Worrying about that couch potato must have warped my brain!  
Breakfast, of course! Vel, pull up Coolsville, zero in on the dock area. Hanna" Shaggy placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye, "the next few hours, days, are going to be rough on all of us but especially you. We need you to be strong, for us and Tommy. Can you do that?"

"Try me! I'm stronger than I look."

"I know you are…here is what I'm thinking…Vel, I'm looking for diners in the area that offer take out or have those catering trucks. Also I don't think the surrounding apartment buildings have kitchenettes but check anyway."

"Way ahead of you Buck, I think I know where you're headed with this. I'm adding delivery to your list."

"We have four people, including Tommy, that have to eat too. Either they have stocked up and have a kitchenette which I doubt, those apartment buildings are too old or you have to be within walking distance of a diner that offers carry out. Good thought on the delivery, Vel. Anything?"

"You've got four hits…the 'Harbor Hutch', 'Lunch Box', 'Ship's Mast' and 'Crow's Nest'. Shaggy, you forgot the bars and Lounges around the area."

'Not really, we'll keep those for later if need be…we'll eliminate these four diners first."

"Which one do we look at first?" Hanna wanted to know.  
"The 'Harbor Hutch'. It's the closest from this side of town. Hanna, don't get your hopes up too high, unless we fall into something, this search may take a while."

"I wish you would've picked a better way of saying that" Velma winced.

-------Xxxxxx

The 'Harbor Hutch' wasn't much to look at, outside or inside, cracked linoleum covered a floor that looked like it hadn't seen a broom or mop for a week. If it had seen a food inspector in the last decade, he had retired on the bribes. On the fringe of the dry-dock berths, the main customers would be from the machine shops and sail warehouses.

"Two coffee's…do you have carry out, wife is in the car?" Shaggy asked the waitress.  
"Buck for the coffee, Buck-fifty for carry out. Owner says we have to pay for those plastic containers." She sounded like a cop reading off a Miranda card.  
Shaggy handed her four ones, picked up the coffee's and left.

"Scratch one…coffee alone tells me they wouldn't come here more than once. Coffee is stronger than that stuff I use to remove rust on the Highboy. Tastes about the same too…and don't ask how I know! Take my word for it. Let's circle around and hit the 'Crow's Nest."

The 'Crow's Nest' wasn't much better than the 'Harbor Hutch'. Both had the same problems, bad location and bad coffee. It did have a couple things going for it: a catering truck was parked in the rear, being loaded for its next run. The other thing was a much prettier waitress whose uniform showed off her ample cleavage. Shaggy watched the two dollar tip (no surcharge on carry out) disappear into the cleavage.

"It'll cost you to see where that tip went…I'm off at two." She winked.

"I'd count this as a possibility, but I doubt it, unless they're into cleavage and lots of it. Where are Hanna and Scooby?" Shaggy looked around.

"I don't know…they were here just moments ago" Velma sounded worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Tommy looked around the room as best as he could considering they had him tied hand and foot to the bed. The room had been wallpapered at one time, long before he had been born. The wallpaper was faded and torn; the wall was covered in years of grime. With no food source even the bugs had packed their bags and had left for happier hunting grounds.

He could hear two voices somewhere behind his head; they were getting louder but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying. He had "met" two of the men but he reasoned there had to be a third. Was the third man out there now, were they arguing about his offer?

The voices had grown quiet and he could hear their foot steps fading away. He thought of Hanna and wondered what she was doing right now? He would have to wait to find out if his fishing expedition had been a success…or failure.

--------Xxxxxx

"Where is she?" Shaggy repeated.  
"Here I am" Hanna said as she and Scooby got into the Jeep. "We can go now."  
"Where have you been" an angry Shaggy asked "What were you thinking?"  
"Oh, just talking to a very nice lady. I almost had a room but she didn't allow dogs. Poor Scooby! But she did say something interesting."  
"Rright! Rinteresting!" Scooby piped in.

"And what might that be?" his anger turning to interest.  
"Just that she had seen a light in one of the old apartment buildings."  
"What is so interesting about that?"  
"It's interesting in that…the building has been vacant for years! She said the city is trying to get it condemned so it can be torn down."

"We need to find that apartment building, Shaggy." Velma stated the obvious.

And so it had went; the rush home, quick lunch and Velma stating she was going to look for the apartment. The search yielded two pages. Single spaced. They had poured over small print and a map to narrow the search to ten possibilities.

When the phone rang, Velma picked up before the first ring ended. "He's impossible!" Daphne's voice sounded mildly hysterical over the speaker phone. "The doctor said he was to have peace and quiet for a few days. He's outside setting up the BBQ'er and wants you guys to come over! I don't mind that, you're welcome…just HELP!"  
"We were on our way over anyhow…be there in a few."

When they arrived, Shaggy had gone outside, ushering Fred back inside, taking over the BBQ chores. Hanna had been corralled by Scooby on the easy chair; stretched out over her lap as she idly scratched behind his ears. He snored softly but whenever she stopped, there was his muzzle, lifting her hand, begging for more.

With the hustle and bustle noises from the kitchen where Daphne and Velma were preparing the rest of the meal; Hanna passed the time with her favorite pass time: People Watching. She found people fascinating and had for several years.

Take Shaggy for example; on one side he appeared laid back, taking life as it came, on the other was a quiet leader. He would never think of taking the leadership role but if called upon he could take over a situation; take the BBQ, if you asked Fred tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to tell you why he ended up back in the living room with Shaggy doing the food prep, only that he did.

And speaking of Fred, the undisputed leader of the gang; maybe it would be unfair to draw any conclusions because of the injury but take he and Daphne as a couple. Hanna thought that if you walked into a room with a party going on and Fred and Daphne were on opposite sides of the room, you would recognize them as a couple right away.

It was Daphne that Hanna found the most intriguing; the red head was fashion oriented but Hanna felt and had seen an inner strength that belied that air head persona.

She may have found Daphne intriguing but it was Velma that stayed an enigma. Smart no doubt and number two in the leadership role with the group but she had a vulnerability that she kept well hidden except from Shaggy.

Throughout the afternoon Hanna had felt the tension of the situation; in which something was missing, out of place. Maybe it would come to her as her mind drifted to her favorite topic; to the one who wasn't here: Tommy.

Hanna thought back, all the way to their first meeting. She had seen him at school of course, had thought he was good looking but at the time she wasn't interested in boys and he'd made it plain that he wasn't interested in girls beyond being forced to share the school playground with _them._ That all seemed to change the day of Judith's birthday/roller skating party. The main problem Hanna had was she wasn't a very good skater. Especially around corners.

Coming around one corner she had fallen, forcing the other skaters to split and go around her. One boy (Tommy, she would find out later) stopped and tried to help her up which only resulted in him falling also. They had laughed their heads off. He had gotten up, helped her up then instead of skating off to join his friends, he had led her into the center of the floor, taking the time to teach her how to skate. She had never gotten good enough to get into competition but well enough to get by. By the end of the party, she had gotten good enough to skate couples with his arm around her waist, holding his hand in the classic couples pose. He had also asked her if she would like to join him and their friends the following Saturday for a movie. A Western movie. She didn't particularly like Westerns but had surprised herself by accepting, if her parents approved.

The next Saturday the gang of friends all sat together; everyone talking, laughing and just having a good time, she hadn't thought of that day in a long time. She wondered now if he'd planned it or if it just happened, but they ended up sitting next to each other. When the movie ended with the cowboy hero kissing the girl he had taken her hand, squeezing it tenderly. She remembered she had looked at him; he wasn't laughing, or making fun of the kiss going on the screen like the rest of their friends. She had surprised herself for the second time that week by squeezing his hand back and smiling shyly.

It had taken several 'group dates' like that before the gang accepted that they were a couple and stopped teasing them when they held hands.

It hit her then! The thing that had plagued her thoughts all afternoon; the thing that didn't feel right, what was missing. She pushed Scooby off her lap; she went outside, walking up to Shaggy…"You're not paying the ransom are you." It was a statement, not a question.

The way his eyes dropped and wouldn't meet hers told her she was right!

"Let me answer that" Hanna turned her head to see Velma standing behind her. "No, there were never _any_ plans to pay _any_ ransom."  
"Does Tommy Know" Hanna asked in a whisper.  
"Yes, he knows" Velma's heart was breaking in having to tell her this way but Velma had grown to like what she saw in Hanna and Hanna deserved the truth:

There would never be a ransom for any of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Message

"Let's sit over here on the swing; how did you figure it out?" Velma asked.  
"Shaggy preparing BBQ, you and Daphne preparing food, Daphne has dozens of suitcases but there have been no preparations for paying the ransom; therefore no ransom is going to be paid…does Long John know?" she said softly.

"Yes…he should be here tomorrow afternoon. Hanna, when we found the first part of the treasure, we realized that something like this might happen. If you give in once, the word gets around that you are an easy target. We, as a group, decided that no amount of ransom would be paid for any one of us.

We made a mistake…we didn't know how important you were to Tommy, how you two felt about each other and so you weren't included…I'm sorry Hanna."  
"It doesn't help!" crying, she ran into the house.

----------Xxxxxx

Food became secondary when the phone rang at six o'clock sharp. Daphne answered, switching to speaker so everyone could hear.

"Listen up!" the voice said "change of plans…"

"I want to talk to Tommy" Daphne interrupted.

"Shut up and listen…change of plans…you get this right the first time, there won't be a second."

"Daphne?" everyone jerked alert when they heard Tommy's voice.  
"Are you okay?" Daphne asked. "How you doing, starfish?" Hanna added.

"That you 'Anna…you still dumb as a conch? I'm sorry love, they're listening and I don't have much time…Daphne, I've made a deal …six million…tomorrow I need you to get word to dad…I'm sorry but I went into the tunnels and pocketed some jewels and gems…I have them hidden in my room. Small metal box suspended between two studs in the wall of my closet. I'm sorry 'Anna, that was to be our nest egg, guess it will be scrambled eggs now…It shouldn't take more than three days …l love you guys, I'm fine and could use a box lunch, otherwise they've treated me okay."

"We'll call Wednesday to arrange transfer. No funny business and he's home for dinner."

Everyone started talking at once until Velma restored some semblance of order when she interrupted with "Agent Brand, how quickly can you get your men into position for a rescue?"

"I don't like civilians messing up a case…"  
"You have no choice! How soon?"  
"I have men standing by…half hour at most."

"I think we have more time than that…Hanna, you can be mad, hate us later right now I have a question for you: can you listen to the tape again…this time with your mind, not your heart?"

"I…yes! But why?"

"Tommy was sending a message; he knows there will be no ransom paid, he was sending a message to the one person he could, the one person who knows him better than anyone, the one who knows his heart…you! You are the key to that message!"

"I'll try but why do you think there is a message?"

"His first word was "Daphne", not "Aunt Daphne"…why does he say you're dumb as a conch?"

"It's an inside joke between us…it's like a lot of couples, they have pet names for each other. I call him starfish because that was the only thing I could think of that was dumber than a conch."

Velma turned to the agent on the phone "Let's hear that tape again starting when Tommy starts." Tommy's voice filled the quiet room again until he said "tomorrow".

"Stop. He's saying the best time would be tomorrow if we are to do anything, which makes sense…today is Sunday, skeleton crews only, we'd be spotted before we got three feet…continue agent."

They listened while Tommy mentioned going into the tunnels, bringing out jewelry and gems, hiding them in his room. "Hanna" Velma asked "Did Tommy ever go into the tunnels?"

"Not that I knew. He never said he was going to or that he had. I had thought he'd have told me if he was planning something like that…now, I'm not so sure."

"Hanna, I think he would have told you so everything about the tunnels and hiding the gems is a smokescreen."

"Velma…If he's sending a message, could the remark about his room be important…it is small and a closet is like a room inside another room. The lady I talked to said she saw a light in an abandoned apartment building. The light was on the bottom floor; could he be saying he's in a room inside a larger room…or building! He's in the room with the light!"

"I think you're right…it would be a smaller building than the ones around it."

They listened to the rest of the tape until the voice said they would call on Wednesday then hung up.

"Anything else, Hanna?" Velma urged.  
"I don't think so…wait! Shaggy, what was the name of that diner we were going to look at next?"

""Lunch Box" I believe" was Shaggy's answer.

"He reversed it!" Hanna exclaimed "He mentions wanting a box lunch! He reversed lunch box to box lunch! His message is he's in a ground floor room in a small apartment building near the "Lunch Box" diner! Maybe he's not such a starfish after all."

"You've got it!" Velma hugged her. "Agent Brand, we have 'till first light to find that apartment building and get your men into place…I have a plan."

"What can I do?" Hanna asked, drying her eyes.  
"Get some rest…you've been a big help already. It's going to be a long night and longer day tomorrow."

"Not on your life…You made one mistake in not telling me…I'm in this, like it or not!"

----------Xxxxxx

Hanna had been exhausted when they finally broke up after hours of planning the attempted rescue; she had nearly fallen asleep in the car going back to Shaggy and Velma's home. She'd merely stripped to her underclothes, gotten into bed and had fallen asleep almost immediately.

"It's time…dress quickly and warmly" Velma whispered, waking her. Hanna grabbed the jeans and t-shirt she had stripped out of mere hours ago, heading for a quick bathroom stop and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Slipping on a sweatshirt, she was still putting on her sneakers as she hobbled out the door just in front of Velma who locked the door behind them.

She was glad she had the sweatshirt; the days might be warm but the night had turned cool. She hugged Scooby a little closer. "We're coming Tommy! Just a little longer" she thought to herself. She had made an uneasy peace with the "No Ransom" policy; she didn't have to like it or even agree with it…for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Batgirl

Riding in the Jeep had its good points and bad points. Good point was the openness of the Jeep and the cool night air was driving the cobwebs from Hanna's mind. Bad point was: no break from that same wind and it was getting cooler as they neared to the docks.

Street lights gave way to darkness before the security lights on and around the docks took effect. The lights seemed to be holding their own in their battle to hold back the darkness. They passed "The Lunch Box" without stopping; if it hadn't been for a few lights left on for security, one would think the diner had been deserted along with the rest of the neighborhood.

They began a block by block grid search for the elusive apartment building; finding it only two blocks away, it may have been attractive when new, now it was just another old, deserted building. Velma thought that if the city did have it condemned they would never be able to tack a condemned sign on it; the wall would fall down taking the rest of the building with it.

It did have two redeeming qualities. One, it was on the list of possible addresses and second and most important, it had a dim light shinning through a bottom floor window. Shaggy drove on for a block before turning left, making a 'U' turn. Turning off the lights and engine, he let the Jeep coast to a stop, the engine pinging and making strange noises as the hot metal cooled in the night air.

"Hanna, you have a right to be angry and disappointed in us, but I need you and Velma to stay here. I'll take Scooby and get a closer look. We don't need to be raiding the wrong building now."

"Don't worry, I may stretch my legs, it's cramped back here but I'll be here' Hanna said behind a yawn.  
"Sorry, that bag is from when Scooby and I played a little fly ball with the neighborhood kids. Guess I forgot to put it away."

Shaggy and Scooby walked away, Velma and Hanna got out of the Jeep and crept to the corner where they could see Shaggy and Scooby crossing the street, making their way back up the side of the building.

"Are you still angry with us?" Velma asked.  
"I was…not anymore…what hurts the most is Tommy not telling me…I feel I had the right to have been told."

"You did but don't be too hard on Tommy. He had nothing to do with the decision; he was told after the fact. He's going to be a fine young man. On the tape he said he loves you. One day he'll say those same three words only it will be different. There will be a maturity behind them that is missing right now. I can't say when that will happen, only that if your love is true, it will happen."

"Is that what you had to do…with Shaggy?" Hanna questioned. Velma laughed, leaned back against the wall. Shaggy and Scooby were crossing the street toward them.  
"Hanna, to answer that would involve telling most of our life history _and_ the story of the Iron Maiden…maybe it's time to pass the torch…to you. I'd like to tell you that story sometime."

"He's there all right" Shaggy interrupted their conversation "Scooby confirmed it. Time to call in the Calvary." Velma reached for her cell.

Less than an hour later SAC Brand parked behind the Jeep with Fred and Daphne right behind him. "Hey, couch potato, I thought you'd be relaxing on the couch" Shaggy verbally jabbed Fred. "This will do me more good than sitting on the couch, watching a dumb movie!" Fred shot Daphne a look.  
"'Lady and the Tramp' is not a dumb movie! I love the scene where they are eating spaghetti! It's so cute!" Daphne shot back.

"Can we get down to business…I hate having civilians on a case!" SAC Brand groaned.  
"He's in that building in the room where the light is" Shaggy pointed out the building and light.  
"Everyone in position…report" SAC Brand ordered. Five teams reported as "in position, standing by."  
The rising sun had turned the sky an array of reds and pinks and the first of the morning dock crews began to filter into the diners for breakfast.

"That's why I hate civilians on a case!" Agent Brand pointed at a figure walking up the side of their target building. "Teams one through four, no one move, don't even breath! Move on my order only! Team five move to position Bravo then stand by!"

"What does she think she's doing?" Shaggy shot Velma a look that said 'I don't believe this.' "She's got one of my baseball bats!" "Don't be angry with her, she's only doing what I'd have done." Velma said to Shaggy. "I know! That's what scares me!"

"No one move! I think all hell is about to break loose" Agent Brand said into the walkie-talkie.

Hanna had slipped the bat out of Shaggy's bag. No one had paid any attention to her as she moved along the path taken by Shaggy and Scooby earlier. She slowly twirled the bat, drawing wolf whistles and stares from the men in and around the diner. She ignored them, moving purposely toward the old entry door of the building. She then did something that surprised everyone…she knocked politely on the door with the bat.

--------Xxxxxx

Inside the building, one of the men heard the knock on the door. It startled him and he opened the door out of habit. He saw a good looking girl but never saw the bat come up between his legs. He did feel the first contact and screamed, bending forward, backing away from the girl twirling a bat.

"You coming Buck!?" Velma yelled. Velma and Daphne had also grabbed bats and were running toward the door. "Come on Fred, Let's go save the kidnappers!" Shaggy yelled as he tried to catch up with the girls.

"MOVE! MOVE!" SAC Brand screamed into the walkie-talkie.

-----------Xxxxxx

The man held his hands between his legs but his eyes never left the twirling bat. The second man in the room decided discretion _was_ better than valor, breaking away to run down the hall into a room and out the window. Fred followed.

"Baton, first place three years running" Hanna told the man "I'm also a magician! I can make this bat disappear!" The bat came to a sudden halt, the man stared at it.  
"Now you see it" she hit him between the eyes and he dropped like a fallen tree in the forest. "Now you don't!"

"Go see about Tommy, We'll take care of this trash" Daphne said and Hanna ran down the hall, closely followed by Shaggy. The man in Tommy's room had also taken the window route. "One went out the window. About time conch, what took so long; you're dumb as a conch!"

"Shut up starfish! I'm not the one that got him self kidnapped off the beach!" She was kissing his face while trying to untie him at the same time.  
"You still my conch?"

"Yes! Or my name isn't Hanna Love!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Swan

SAC Brand broke away from talking to one of the agents; walking up to Tommy and Hanna when they exited the building, his attention on Hanna, said "What exactly were you thinking?!"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Hanna retorted.  
"I'll be talking to both of you later. Please have a better story than that." He winked and walked off.

The two men who had taken the window route for escape had found F.B.I. agents waiting. The one who had a close encounter with Hanna and her bat ended up with a headache but recovered with no ill effects.

That had happened at first light on Monday; the following days were spent giving statements or in the case of Tommy and Hanna, depositions in the hope they wouldn't be called back for the trial. Long John had arrived later that day, spending time visiting and giving moral support wherever he could, returning to Bermuda on Thursday morning.

Thursday was also the day Velma announced her surprise. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! I will give hints: This Saturday evening will be special. Guys, including Tommy, will need a suit. Corsages will be required and the evening will begin with dinner." That had been the extent of information from Velma to the guys. It should be noted that Daphne was told in the strictest confidence but Hanna was only told that she would be wearing her new black dress.

Thursday afternoon and Friday were spent with the guys arranging for Tommy's suit and ordering corsages. They were told what color dresses the girls were wearing Saturday but that was all. The rest was up to them. Daphne and Velma had to have their dresses altered to accommodate their new profile with their growing tummies.

It had been agreed that everyone would meet at Shaggy and Velma's. Saturday morning Shaggy was sent packing to Fred's. When Daphne arrived at Velma's it was pandemonium as the girls had to have their hair done, manicures, lunch and lastly, picking up the altered dresses. Saturday afternoon was no better as three girls, two bathrooms made for an interesting round robin of showers, makeup and getting dressed.

When the doorbell chimed at the appointed time, Velma answered to find three very handsome guys with corsages in hand.

"Okay Vel, what's the surprise…" Shaggy did a double take when he saw Velma in her pale blue dress. She had gravitated to the peaches, greens and tonight blue, disregarding her traditional oranges. "You look…stunning is all I can say."

"Thank you but not quite yet guys" she ushered them into the living room where Daphne waited for Fred, decked out in a rich purple dress.

While Fred and Shaggy pinned the corsages on their wives, Tommy fidgeted nervously on the side, not knowing quite what to say or do.

"Hanna, your date is here" Velma called out. All eyes turned to focus on the top of the stairs as Hanna prepared for her grand entrance.  
She only had eyes for Tommy who watched open mouthed as she made her way down the staircase, twirling around when she reached the landing. Tommy had never seen her in so elegant a dress before. The steel gray spider web lace accented the mere glimpse of cleavage while the matching wrap framed her head and was the perfect backdrop for her raven hair.

"I…you…you're no conch…" Tommy babbled, awestruck at her beauty. "I should hope not" she said as she moved to stand in front of him. He was so flabbergasted he could only stare, holding the corsage out to her.  
"Thank you, but you have to pin it on" she instructed, grinning at his discomfort.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot" he stammered, destroying the box in his attempt to extract the corsage without destroying it also. Now Tommy faced a predicament he was ill equipped to master; with pin in one hand, corsage in the other, he stepped forward…

He'd seen Hanna in shorts and T's, even two piece swimsuits when they frolicked in the surf at home; he'd even tried to steal looks at the hidden treasures promised by her swim suit top, but nothing had prepared him for the sweaty palms and beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. He wondered why Aunt Velma kept her home so warm…in summer!

When she had twirled around, the peek-a-boo back hadn't been enough to hide the fact that there was no way she could be wearing a bra! Not with that dress that hugged every curve; and the lace that only emphasized her bust line and together highlighted his embarrassment.  
It would be Daphne that would come to his rescue this time. "Maybe I should do that." She tried to get control of her amusement, taking the instruments of devastation from his fingers.

For Hanna, it was completely different. The day's preparation for this moment had been as exciting as seeing Tommy in a suit for the first time. Never had she felt so feminine; Daphne had taken the time to teach her how to use makeup to make her dark eyes speak unspoken volumes. It had all been worth it, to see Tommy so flustered yet willing to face the embarrassment of pinning her corsage on.

"Now here's my surprise" she heard Velma say "We didn't get to the concert last Saturday; I found out that the theater wasn't being used and the band had an open date so I arranged an encore presentation. I want to dance and be kissed under the stars. Is everyone ready for that?" "Yes" was repeated enthusiastically five times.

"Good" Velma continued "so no one has to drive, a limousine will be picking us up in about fifteen minutes for dinner. After dinner it will take us to the theater and home after the concert."

"And Vel, just what is this costing us?" Shaggy wanted to know.

"Don't even ask, I'm not telling anyway---besides what good is a treasure if you can't spend it on your best friends?"

--------Xxxxxx

In the small hour of the night, Hanna woke. No reason to be awake at this hour, but she was. She thought back over the evening and realized several things. One was when Daphne had taken the pin and flowers from Tommy; she had had a moment of disappointment. Two, she also realized that she had enjoyed the feeling of being feminine, call it sexy if you will but she had fully enjoyed the look Tommy gave her as she walked down those stairs! Third and not least, was the realization that she had changed, or was in the process of changing. She was no longer a little girl ugly duckling; she was, or was becoming, a young, vibrant young lady swan and a swan that looked forward to new adventures.

What she may not have realized in those small hours of the night was the fact that a torch _had_ been passed…the new Iron Maiden sighed at the remembered touch of his lips on her lips and neck; their good night kiss. Kisses that still sent shivers racing along her spine. She turned over, sighed once more, whispering "Look out Tom, here comes Hanna Love!" and went back to sleep.


End file.
